


Public Display

by pkmntrashcan



Series: Lonashipping Cuddling Prompts [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr in March 2018.Request: "Gladion and Moon cuddling post-proposal, in public, reluctantly."





	Public Display

_“We still on for our date tomorrow?”_

_“Yes. Meet at the Melemele docks.”_

Gladion takes in a deep breath to calm his racing heart. The ring box feeling heavy in his coat pocket; the ocean underneath the pier tempting him to jump in. But no, today  **had**  to be the day. After months of planning and debating, he finally built up enough courage to ask Moon the most important question of their young adult life: if she would marry him.

Well at least he planned on asking…

Because as soon as he heard Moon call out his name from the other side of the port he shot straight up and the usually calm and stoic blonde found himself  _slowly_  twisting his back to greet her. 

And that’s when his mind short circuited, because her approaching figure made the whole charade that much more real. And his entrancement with his girlfriend soon turned him into a bumbling mess of nerves until suddenly he noticed that Moon was no longer down the port and instead was standing over him with a concerned look her face. 

The squeak in surprise that escapes him soon makes Moon’s concern dissipate as she tries to restrain herself from giggling at his reaction.

“Babe, you okay?” Moon asks through a grin as her clear gray eyes meet his vibrant green ones. ‘ _No,_ ’ he wants to say, but instead he finds himself only able to answer with a hesitant nod.

Moon hums quietly, accepting his silent response before gracefully placing herself next to him.

And her proximity and presence did little to help him.

His hands started to shake, he swore he was sweating, and the lump forming in his throat was not going to help him fill in the silence that now washed over them like the waves down below.

_Speaking of waves…was it too late to jump into the ocean?_

He shakes his head casting the thought aside as he refocuses on Moon beside him. Her legs were swinging beneath her in rhythm to the push and pull of the water. Her eyes sparkled as they reflected the ocean’s surface. Her hair was billowing in the wind and her hand laid flat on the edge of the pier.

Just a couple centimeters away from his own.

She turns her head and catches him staring. And while this time he doesn’t make a sound, it takes all his effort to not look away as she smiled at him.

“Moon…” he begins as he places his hand on top of hers. Her eyes quickly shift onto the action, her mouth parting slightly in shock. Gladion never showed affection in public, but there he was now slowly intertwining his fingers in hers. The blush on her face slowly spread at the gentle movement.

It was now or never.

“Moon…I asked you to meet me here be–” Gladion begins only for his voice to waiver, but before he could berate himself he felt Moon rub her thumb on the back of his hand in a gentle, reassuring motion.

Leave it to her to be observant.

“There’s been something on my mind for a while,” Gladion spits out as he watches Moon’s eyes light up “and I hope I tell you enough that without you I don’t know where I would be…”

A cheeky grin grows on her face, “you’ve been telling me that since we were just friends, Gladion.”

Also leave it to her to make a sassy remark during his proposal.

“Well, it’s cause I need you to know,” Gladion chuckles as he slowly lets go of Moon’s hand and reaches into his coat pocket.  “and because you’re so important to me I really want to ask you if you would spend the rest of your life with me.”

He opens up the ring box as Moon’s expressions go from confused, to shocked, to almost on the brink of tears.

“Will you marry me?”

But the girl in question doesn’t respond verbally, instead deciding to nod her head excitedly as she throws her arms around Gladion’s neck. And whilst he usually would protest the action, he lets himself sink into the hug…

…until loud cheers and intense clapping could be heard all around them causing Gladion to turn rigid and Moon to push herself away.

_“WOO CHAMPION MOON! PRESIDENT GLADION!”_

The remorseful look on her face appeared almost immediately as she connected the crowd to her title and how uncomfortable audiences made Gladion, but seeing her face fall made him decide that he didn’t mind the public display.

Moon opens her mouth to start apologizing when he reaches forward and gently places his hand on her cheek. The apology stops short as he leans in, much to her surprise, and whispers “it’s  _fine_ , let them stare,” before kissing her for everyone to see.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me at pkmntrashcan.tumblr.com


End file.
